<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Needy Night Fury by IronGut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247232">A Needy Night Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut'>IronGut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Plasma Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Bestiality, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup discovers a horny Toothless pleasuring himself, in, quite a different way than he expected the dragon would... One that he could possibly help him with...  At least that's what Toothless thinks...  Why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Plasma Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Needy Night Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo, this ones not gonna be huge quality XD  I wrote this all in one sitting in the morning while horny with morning wood after seeing a pic of Toothless with what looked like his own tail up his butt that I later realized was a black dick XD  hehe.  Regardless, enjoy my most shittily, sloppily written, shameless smut yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stood with my jaw hanging open, unable to believe what I’d just found.  I was worried about the noises I was hearing him make inside this particular shed, worried he was engaged in a fight with some wild something or other, but what I actually found made me really glad I was the only one within earshot to have heard and found him.  He was laying on his back, and while currently stone still and staring at me, what stared at me even harder was his erect dick and the fact he’d jammed his own tail up his asshole. His cock gave a few twitches and throbs at me as he blushed in embarrassment, just like I did….  But something in me just felt nothing but sympathy for him…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Toothless?!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"gwarrrrr X3"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Toothless, budddd, w-why didn't you just tell me you were feeling horny? I-... I'd help you with ANYTHING!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"G-Grarrrr?...."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I reached gently up and touched his shaft, him letting out a purr as I carefully traced my fingers along it, testing if it was ok, and then wrapping my hand around as much of it as I could reach when he let his legs spread to say yes and invite me to continue. He watched me as I stroked him slowly, thinking, and then I saw him close his eyes as he began to pull out his tail from inside him, trembling and whimpering out a bit as his tailfin finally emerged while I watched on in amazement.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I... I never thought you'd be a-  a bottom.... aa-and a s-size queen, too…”  I heard myself let slip as I stared at him rubbing his asshole with the tip of his fin and tail, as I bit my lip. Then he whined for me as he looked at me again and spread his legs further…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was frozen in place, disbelieving at what he'd just clearly asked. He wanted me to take over where his tail had started. A few moments passed where i was unable to say or even do anything, my stroking hand paused where it was halfway down his shaft. Another much more desperate and needy whimper from him along with a few thrusts of his hips to drive his dick through my grip brought me back to reality, and I continued stroking. Then he pulled his tail away from his hole, and used it to push my other arm closer, pushing it towards his entrance, eying me with desire as my hand met scales. I still couldn't believe this was happening at all, but my body moved on it's own, and I began to rub at his hole as he purred approvingly, for a few moments, before the whimpers came again, and his tail was pushing at my elbow, trying to push my arm into him. I looked back down and into his eyes, and he begged with them to me. I couldn't possibly refuse to help him, even if I wanted to. I gave him a soft smile, and a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready bud..." I told him, and he nodded back and wagged his whole rump with a smile of his own, as I balled up my fist, and started to push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh mannn... t-the noise he made when it slipped RIGHT in. God I'm gonna jerk off thinking of that noise forever... T-that is... U-unless Toothless doesn't start helping <em>ME</em> out... as well... Oh man, there's a thought... What could we do together? This was a whole new world of possibilities, each one made my dick harder than the last. I was so distracted I almost forgot to keep pushing my fist, but this time I remembered, how couldn't I, when he was squirming and mewling in such bliss. I pumped his cock in one hand and buried myself in his hole deeper and deeper, my god he was endless... I finally was forced to stop by my shoulder, and he rawred gently, seemingly satisfied and knowing I couldn't get any deeper. My hand opened up and I rubbed and explored his insides, and his claw curled up and he squiiiirmed for me. Ohhh man I was loving this, he was so loving this, so submissive... I loved it. And in that moment, I decided. I was gonna make him cum his balls off. &gt;=3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toothless blushed even redder than he already was as he looked down and saw my evil grin, and the hunger in my eyes no doubt, and he bit his OWN lip and whiiiiined for me, respreading legs for me as his cock pulsed in my hand, throbbing with blood, absolutely as hard as it could be. I could have almost sworn I heard him beg out loud for me to fuck him.  A request I was eager to oblige, especially when he put it that way. Such a mighty beast, so big and powerful, utterly at my mercy, it was intoxicating. I tugged my arm back to the elbow, then to the wrist, and punched back in, drawing another hard mew from him, repeating it again, faster and harder, then again, and again. I straddled his tail and bent for all the leverage I could to fist his ass with as he squirmed and humped, pushing back into both my hands needily, precum soaking my one hand as the other drove through his soft squishy insides with speed and power. Nothing was gonna stop me from making him blow, and it seems he was already close when I had discovered him, because it was only a minute or two of the solid pounding before he was writhing and panting in a way that I knew meant he was right on the edge. The noises he made, so subdued and yet so passionate, each rumble and mew all for me. God I hoped he was gonna cum soon... I wanted my turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even a second past my thinking that when he let out a set of rapid fire breaths, each exhale a moan as he looked down at me with big green eyes, and I knew he was cumming. I shoved my arm deeeeep inside him and grabbed his knot and squeezed for him, and he threw his head back and roaaared in approval as his hips thrust wildly a few times before his cock swelled and then violently shot forth across his own belly, the first shot barely not staining the roof. The second barely missed as well, landing over him with a splat while I squeezed and held on tight to his knot and rubbed alll inside his tail, while he writhed and fired a good dozen more shots for me, unable to look my way the whole time but I could tell he was thinking about me. I could see it in his eyes when he finally stopped thrusting with his final shot and bent his head back down and opened them to look at me with such adoration and thanks. All while I continued to hold his knot tight and rub his insides while he purred. I didn't mind waiting in that moment, at least not for a little, while he came down and relished in his afterglow. A few long minutes and he shifted, giving my side a gentle poke with his tail to let me know, and I eased my arm free of him as he rumbled and clenched his claws again as the cool air of the outside world met my hand once again. I gently rubbed at the outside of his entrance as he sniffed the air, and looked at me, his earfins perking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehe, that's right budd... my turn..." He gave me an excited wriggle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>